comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-02-16 - Time for a Change
Slingin' Ink is a very industrial looking store front. The walls are brick, covered in drawings of various tattoos that have been done by the artists who have worked here. Binders full of pictures of finished tattoos are scattered about the front of the shop, the back three-fourths contains cubicles for customer privacy while getting ink or for piercings. The back wall is dark wood paneling with a red door in the middle of the wall, a black and gold 'Private' sign hanging on it. Seated in the front of the shop one of the two couches arranged for those either waiting for a tattoo or those waiting for someone getting tattooed, Mel has her legs crossed, a paperback novel open over one leg while she types something into her phone. The tattooed woman's hair is pulled back in a French braid and she's wearing a red flannel shirt and dark blue skinny jeans, a pair of black and white converse sneakers on her feet. Her eyes are hidden behind large, round, dark shades, even inside. As the door opens of a jingle of the bell, in steps the heavy booted Kenzie. With her mirrored 'Juliet' Oakleys pushed snugly against her face, the little mutant girl would slip into the shop. A big, big part of her would hope that she would somehow manage to go unnoticed as 'that terrorist girl' but she knew it was unlikely. The fact she made it to the shop without so much as a problem was a miracle in it self. Looking about, the girls heart pounded. She had been contemplating this since she got out of Rykers and the day had come. Mel looks up from her phone, a small smile pulling up one corner of her mouth at whatever is going on with her phone. When she sees that it's a customer, and someone that looks vaguely familiar, at that, she stands and moves to stand behind the glass counter, "Good afternoon." She leans forward to rest her forearms against the counter top, her expression business-like, "What can we do for you, today?" Kenzie smirked slightly as she looked around, "Yeah, ahh'm lookin t'get some work done." she said almost without really paying attention, tracing her fingers along the various binders. "Couplea peircins and some ink ahh'm thinkin." she said with a smile. The tattooed woman nods, standing and folding her arms over her chest with a faint smirk, "You've come to the right place." Mel looks amused as she watches the younger woman, "What do you have in mind? You can pick a design on display, or I can customize something just for you." She shrugs one shoulder, "You'll have to wait until David gets back do discuss piercings." Looking down Kenzie smirked, "Couple of lip piercings and ahh'm thinkin some ink. Ahh need to decide on what though. Ahh've been thinkin a set of stars on mah shoulders or some sparks or lightnin bolts. But, s'a tough call." "Stars are popular." Mel looks thoughtful, "How about lightening bolts striking stars with sparks coming off of them?" She shrugs, "If you can't decide, then it might be the best option. I can come up with a design for you in about an hour, if you like the idea." Kenzie nodded, taking her glasses off and rubbing her eyes. As she does so the glow from them is obvious as her internal charge continues to build. "Yeah, you'd know best no?" she asked before turning and sitting on the couch running her hands through her hair. "Slow day?" Mel frowns a little at the glow in the younger woman's eyes when she removes her sunglasses, tilting her head slightly, but not commenting on how familiar she looks. This is New York, after all; lots of famous people live in the city, though there aren't a whole lot that come to Brooklyn... She shrugs, "Well, I can try something, anyway." She turns to retrieve a sketch pad from a cabinet behind the counter and starts sketching something out quickly, "If you don't like it, then we can make adjustments until you do." She chuckles softly at the question and shakes her head, "Not really. It's still early, yet." Kenzie nodded and moved to sit up, "True. Hoped to get in b'fore all d'people be running about and such. S'been crazy the past week eh? So dis David, he gon be around anytime soon?" "Well, you came at the right time." Mel keeps her eyes on the paper as she works, "I don't expect to get busy until it starts to get dark." She shrugs, "It's been alright. Nothing much happens here at Slingin' Ink, really." She smirks a little and looks up for a moment, "Well... Other than the occasional screaming and blood loss." She stops drawing for a moment, "Oh, yeah. David'll be in here in a couple of hours." Kenzie smirked "Yeah, a lil blood aint gonna make me squeal" she comments before looking at her phone, "Well. Ahh got all day, less the world suddenly implodes or sometin." she only sounded half joking. " Mel chuckles and gets back to work on the sketch, "You'd be surprised the people that can't stand needles, but think it would be 'cool' to get ink." She rolls her eyes behind her shades, "I've had a big strong tough guy come in that ended up crying before I ever touched him!" Sitting her own glasses back on her face, Kenzie stifles a chuckle. "Well, aint everyone gon be da strong silent types no? Ahh mean, ahh seen d'same kinda stuff. One time ahh was wit a few friends and dis kid fell and broke his arm. Y'could see d'bone an everythin but only da biggest of us was grossed out so bad he fainted" she shruged "But ahh guess it takes all kinds." Mel shakes her head, "Oh, I know that." She makes a face and chuckles, "I've seen that a lot." She keeps working and it's not long before she straightens and looks down at her work, "I think that about does it." After receiving proper care instructions, Kenzie would wait about for the piercer to arrive where she would have her lip pierced twice. After this, she would head home.